gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne Manor
Wayne Manor was the ancestral home of the Wayne family since 1914. Bruce Wayne lived here with his parents Thomas and Martha and their butler Alfred Pennyworth. Following the murders of Thomas and Martha, Bruce and Alfred resided here, with the latter becoming the boy's guardian and mentor. During Bruce and Alfred's time at the manor, it was infiltrated and attacked several times by enemies of theirs, such as Larissa Diaz, Theo Galavan, The Court of Owls, and Jerome Valeska. It was later destroyed by Jeremiah Valeska during No Man's Land event. History Wayne Manor was penetrated by a group of hired thugs working for Hugo Strange who were intent upon taking Thomas Wayne's files pertaining to Strange's experiments. They beat up and gagged the gate guard Nigel Hayward, and disabled the Manor's security system. They were interrupted by Thomas Wayne, who fired and wounded at least one of them. The wounded intruder, Byron Stone, was about to kill Thomas when he was taken out by Alfred Pennyworth.Starr, Jason(writer) January 31, 2017). Gotham: Dawn of Darkness. Titan Books. Wayne Manor was invaded by Larissa Diaz in an attempt to assassinate Selina Kyle, who was staying there. Alfred's old friend Reginald Payne came to stay with him and Bruce, although unknown to them he was sent by Wayne Enterprises to see what Bruce had on their activities. Reg was caught by Alfred lingering around the study at night, and Reg stabbed Alfred in response and fled. Bruce and Alfred discovered a secret passageway behind the fireplace which led to a cave containing equipment and computers that Thomas Wayne was working with in his attempt to investigate, and later work against, Wayne Enterprises. The Manor got invaded again, this time by a resurrected Theo Galavan who planned to kill Bruce to fulfil a goal set by the Order of St. Dumas, a plot which previously failed. His second attempt at ending Bruce's life also failed, when a vengeful Oswald Cobblepot arrived and had his henchman Butch Gilzean blow Galavan to pieces with a bazooka in retaliation for Galavan having his mother killed. A few weeks later Bruce and Alfred returned to the manor after spending time in Switzerland to research the mysterious secret council controlling Gotham. Another intruder in the form of the council's assassin Talon arrived, where he knocked Alfred unconscious and kidnapped Bruce. He was later returned to the manor by the Talon after a meeting with the secret council's representative Kathryn. Following the cataclysm, Bruce and Alfred were unable to return to the manor due to Gotham's bridges being destroyed. However their enemy Jeremiah Valeska was somehow able to move into the abandoned mansion, where he got a scientist to create two "surprises" for Bruce. Jeremiah later kidnapped Alfred and brought him to the manor, and ordered him to clean it up in time for Bruce's arrival. After manipulating Bruce with two people who looked identical to his parents, Jeremiah quickly fled the mansion and set it to explode with Bruce and Alfred narrowly escaping through the secret cave as the manor tumbled to the ground. Alfred later tracked down the original blueprints for the manor, with the intention of rebuilding it back to the way it was. Known residents *Bruce Wayne (owner; formerly) *Alfred Pennyworth (formerly) *Selina Kyle (guest; formerly) *Ivy Pepper (guest; formerly) *Thomas Wayne (deceased) *Martha Wayne (deceased) *Reginald Payne (guest; formerly) *514A (guest; formerly) *Jim Gordon (guest; formerly) *Maria Kyle (guest; formerly) *Jeremiah Valeska (squatting; formerly) *Ecco (squatting; formerly) *Jervis Tetch (guest during squatting; formerly) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' }} Trivia *The filming location for Wayne Manor is Webb Institute, which was previously used in the movies Batman Forever (1995) and Batman & Robin (1997). References Category:Locations Category:Residences Category:Allusions to the comics